


Bamf: A RWBY Fanfic

by TicciToby334



Category: RWBY, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Jaune is Kurt Wagner, Jaune is Nightcrawler, Teleportion Semblance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334





	1. Of Bamfs and Partners

It was an amazing morning in Vale. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, kids were flying over the forest- wait, what?

Oh. Initiation. Right.

One by one, on the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest, were a group of teens. These were soon to be Huntsman-in-Training. And, the start of their initiation, was to be catapulted into the forest and land safely, else they get hurt badly.

Everyone was either nervous or cocky. All except for one Jaune Arc. The blond haired teen was terrified out of his wits. Not because he was going to be launched into the Forest, but because he might show his… abilities. He didn’t know that he had a semblance, and that abilities like this are quite normal to anyone who has Aura.

So, when he got launched into the air, he flailed in the air, flipping head over heels as he flies through the air, screaming all the way.

When he saw he was close to reaching the tree line, he feels a familiar twinge in his gut as he closes his eyes and braces himself for impact.

With a sound of ‘bamf’, along with dark blue smoke, and the faint smell of sulphur, Jaune Arc disappeared.

~~  
Jaune Arc hated his life. He was constantly Fate’s plaything. He was so unlucky, he swears he was cursed. He ran away from home when he was young and was raised in a circus that resided in Atlas, resulting in a thick Atlesian (German) accent whenever he was extremely agitated or whenever he tries to flirt, or sees a very pretty girl. He also used terms that only Atlesians used, which Valans, Mistralians, and Vacuoans found quite strange. But, what he hated the most about his life was his semblance, that he doesn’t know what it is, so he calls it his ability.

He could teleport at will, as long as he can see where he’s going, as to not end up in a wall. He was extremely agile, as he was raised in a circus when he ran away from home. His teleportion was followed by a puff of dark blue smoke, and a distinct smell of faint sulphur. But, what takes the cake is the fact that he wasn’t… normal. 

When his semblance activates, or he’s filled with rage, he is reduced to his true form. This form, he looks like a devil, with dark blue skin, hair of the same color, and strange, pale yellow eyes. He grows fangs, his ears shift to points, and he grows a long tail, with a spaded tip, which can lift a full grown human. His hands and feet shift as well. His hands shift so that his fingers turn into a permanent Spock sign. His feet shift into two toes in the front, one in the back. His bones were extremely bendable, so he can go into extreme acrobatic positions and contortionist poses without breaking his bones or hurting himself.

~~

On the cliffs, the staff members, Ozpin and Goodwitch, were watching the Initiation through the cameras placed in the Forest.

Glynda was very confused, though, as one moment, she was looking at a bare clearing where some Beowolves rested, the next, with a puff of dark blue smoke, a young blond - Jaune Arc, if she remembered correctly - appeared in the middle, falling onto his belly.

This disturbance causes the Grimm to look at him and snarl. Fear was evident on his face. In a split second, he disappears in another puff of smoke.

Glynda Goodwitch had seen a lot over the years of being a Huntress, from seeing a set of twins turn into birds that they were named after, to seeing Oobleck show that he was from another world, a parallel world to Remnant named Earth, where he was called Barry Allen. But this. This took the cake.

Who was this boy? How can he do this? Her furrowed brow deepened when the camera failed and were reduced to static.

~~

Jaune was in trouble. Not only did he teleport from falling into the Forest and breaking something, he teleported into a pack of Grimm. In a moment of fear, he teleported away, and this led to him changing his form. He lands in a crouch in a tree branch and observes the scene below.

The pack of Beowolves, at least ten, were looking for him, swiping at the leftover smoke he had left behind. He could use his weapon, Crocea Mors, which he is extremely clumsy with. Or, he can use his natural weapons. He decides to go with his weapon. Grinning, he disappears in a puff of smoke and a bamf.

He appears on the back of one of the Beowolves, his spaded tail wrapped around it’s neck, strangling it as he lifts it. Deciding to put it out it’s misery, he whips his tail, breaking it’s neck. He jumps at two more and grab them in his hands, disappearing and reappearing in the air, hundred of feet above, before teleporting to the ground after letting go of them.

He appeared in front of one, his spaded tail piercing it’s head from under the jaw, killing it. He lifted his tail and whipped it to two more, the strength and speed the body flew into them causing the two to die because of broken bones and ruptured organs. He looks at the others, four more, and one Alpha Beowulf. He grins and disappears in smoke and a bamf.

He reappears behind two Beowolves, punching one of them in the back, causing them to pierce themselves on the spikes of the other. The two Beowolves he left in the air finally hit the ground, landing on the last to Beta Beowolves. All that was left was the Alpha.

Jaune crouched and sprinted on all fours in a form not unlike a wolf, before he jumped, grabbing a branch above head and swinging on it like a monkey bar, his feet slamming into the chest of the Alpha. It staggered back and roared, before charging. He grinned and teleported away, causing the Alpha to slamming into the tree, it being dazed. Jaune appeared in the branch above head, his tail wrapped around the branch as he hung upside down.

He grabbed the Alpha’s head with both hands and started slamming it against the trunk of the tree. Soon, he heard the cracking of the bone armor breaking, and he stopped the slamming, seeing it dead. He released his tail’s grip on the branch and fell to the ground, twisting in the air, landing like a cat on the ground. 

He looks around, his yellow eyes taking in everything as he looks for threats. His eyes latch onto a gleam of sunlight against a scope of some type. He bamfs away, just before the person takes the shot, reappearing behind the figure, upside down, hanging from a tree branch by his tail. He sees it’s a girl with long red hair in a ponytail. He taps her shoulder, not thinking anything of it. That is, until he sees her face.

It’s the spartan from earlier today, the incredibly hot one, who he didn’t know the name of, other than that she was on the box of Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Cereal.

His pale yellow eyes met her emerald green and for a moment, everything froze. He is dumbstruck for a while. That is, until he sees the barrel of a hunting rifle between his eyes. He yelps and his tail pulls himself up, his body twisting around the branch of the tree like a snake, before he stays still.

“Oi, frauline, please do not shoot me” he said in his thick Atleasian accent. He holds up his three fingered hands, showing he comes in peace. “I do not mean you any harm. I am one of you, a young man hoping to become part of this prestigious academy. Only, you aren’t a man, you’re a woman, obviously, and a very good looking woman at that. Wait, I-I mean-! I’ll shut up now…” he said, realizing he was rambling, his cheeks a dark purple as he blushes.

~~

Pyrrha has seen a lot of things, being famous. She saw people throw panties and underwear onto the stage whenever she came on. However, she wouldn’t ever expect seeing a blue demon taking down a pack of Beowolves with only his tail and teleportation. He would disappear every once in a while in a puff of smoke. She took aim, thinking it was some type of new Grimm. However, a half second before she pulled the trigger of Milo, he disappeared. She felt something tap her shoulder and she whipped around, seeing the blue demon. Emerald met pale yellow. She then aimed. He yelped and he pulled himself up onto the branch he was hanging on, his body moving like a snake as he moves along the tree branch before he stays still.

“Oi, frauline, please do not shoot me” he said in a thick Atleasian accent. He holds up his three fingered hands, showing he comes in peace. “I do not mean you any harm. I am one of you, a young man hoping to become part of this prestigious academy. Only, you aren’t a man, you’re a woman, obviously, and a very good looking woman at that. Wait, I-I mean-! I’ll shut up now…” he said, realizing he was rambling, his cheeks a dark purple as he blushes.

Pyrrha didn’t know what to make of this. This demon claimed to be a student? And then he called her good looking, and then proceeded to ramble on.

She then did something that shocked both. She started to giggle.

~~

Jaune was shocked when she heard Pyrrha giggle. It sounded like an angel. He looked at her in surprise, losing his concentration and therefore his balance, causing him to fall out of the tree, bamf away, only to five feet in the air and land on his head. This causes Pyrrha, who was watching, to giggle even more, eventually starting to snort adorably. She blushes and tries to stop giggling, slowly doing so.

Jaune wondered if he was finally blessed by the God and Ohm himself to finally meet an angel with an adorable laugh. He smiles, as his true form disappearing in a ripple of light, showing his pale face and ocean blue eyes.

~~

Pyrrha looks at the boy in shock. In place of the blue demon was the blond teen from the locker room earlier today, the one who didn’t know about her.

“Well,” she started. “Looks like we’re partners”

Jaune looked confused, but then he realized. He then proceeded to do what any teleporter would do when nervous or scared. He disappeared a puff of smoke, reappearing high in a tree, crashing down harshly, cursing all the while. All the while, he thought one thing.

‘This is going to be an interesting year’


	2. Lunch and Faunus Protection

Team JNPR and RWBY were in the Mess Hall, eating happily. 

Ruby had a hamburger and fries, Weiss had some steak, Blake had smoked salmon, and Yang had baby back ribs.

Ren had the stir fry, Pyrrha had some steak, Nora had pancakes and Jaune had, strangely enough, raccoon - he had gotten used to eating it while in the circus.

~~

Jaune was telling everyone about his time at the circus. He had taken comfort that his ability was somewhat normal. Now, he was confident while talking about it.

"And so, there I was, at the very top of the circus tent. My breath was heavy, the spotlight was blinding. No net. I had to get this right or I was going to be bedridden for quite a while" he said, spinning his tale. The way he described it was almost as if he were the Silvertongue himself.

Everyone was entranced by his tale, leaning in closer while slowly eating their food.

"With a deep breath, I leaned forward, arms spread in a form not at all unlike a swan dive. And I was off" he said. He could still remember it, the breeze on his face, his hair whipping, the adrenaline that caused his blood to pump rapidly throughout his body, the gasp and then silence from the audience.

"Down I fell. Ten feet, twenty, thirty, fifty, seventy" he said getting softer as he spoke, smirking a bit as they leaned closer. He loved this part. "And then BAM" he exclaimed suddenly, making everyone jump, even some people from other tables who were listening in. "I used my semblance to appear all along the circus, frightening people with my appearance, before teleporting safely to the ground. I stood straight and bowed as people broke out into cheers"

Everyone clapped at the end of the story, but Jaune scowled when he heard a feminine voice call out for someone to "Stop it" From the sound, they were in pain.

~~

Turning his head, he saw something that made his blood boil. A female bunny Faunus was being picked on by four male, human students, the newly formed Team CRDL. They were pulling her ears. Her. Fucking. EARS. Don't they know that the appendages on Faunus, aside from very solid ones, are super sensitive?

He growled as he stood and moved skillfully and silently to the bullies. He knew he was about to show his true form, but he needed to get a grip on it for as long as possible, cause he was about to fuck some people up if they didn't comply.

~~

He placed a hand on Cardin's wrist, causing him to look at him. "The fuck you want?" he said, a sneer on his face.

"I want you to let go of this young woman's ear." Jaune said as he stood stoic, but smiling a polite smile. He took notice of people going silent and starting to record.

"And if I don't?" Cardin asked, grinning.

"Well, I'll send each of you to the infirmary" he said, still smiling.

They laughed at him. They did let go of the Faunus girl, though, and she hid under the table.

"Well? Come on" Cardin said as he moved his hands in a 'come at me motion'. 

Jaune shook his head and walked away, saying he wasn't worth his time. Blake rushed up to congratulate him, as did Pyrrha.

"Good job, Jaune. You did great" Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, thanks for standing up for the Faunus" Blake added. "And you're right, asshats like him aren't worth it"

Cardin was pissed, though. he spread his arms wide. "Come on, pussy! You were so high and mighty when protecting your pet! Or is she your sex slave? I can't really tell the difference between the two" at this, CRDL laughed while everyone gasped. Jaune paused midstep, one foot hovering in air.

There was silence except for laughing and a deep guttural, almost demonic growl coming from Jaune. Pyrrha and Blake backed up, but not before Blake said, "Screw it. Fuck these bastards up"

Jaune continued moving, but swiftly moving to the bullies once more.

Everyone was shocked when they saw that Jaune was much taller than Cardin, now that he wasn't slouching.

"Congratulations, Winchester. You're gonna get fucked up" he said this with a small smile and his eyes closed, until the smile turned to a predatory smirk with sharp fangs, his eyes showing the strange yellow that only happens when he's using his semblance.

He then disappears with a bamf, dark blue smoke, a faint smell of sulfur, as Cardin swung his fist to his face. He kept reappearing and disappearing rapidly, confusing the team. The four slowly backed into one another.

Jaune appeared a couple more time, using his momentum to kick the surrounding tables out of the way. It was then that Jaune started to fight. He appeared at the far end of the hall, breaking into a dead sprint at Cardin. Cardin was prepared, and watched as Jaune executed a flawless front flip over him and Russel. They all watched him. 

As his legs straightened out in front of him, Jaune disappears and reappeared in front of a confused and distracted Cardin, his outstretched feet slamming into his chest, knocking him back and into Russel. Meanwhile, Jaune's tail wrapped around Lark's foot, making him trip. The three fall while Dove turned and threw a punch. It landed solidly on Jaune's jaw, forcing his face to the left.

With his fist still connected to his jaw, Dove watched in horror as smooth white skin became slightly furry, and blue slowly appeared from where the fist meets jaw, spreading rapidly like flame on gasoline.

Everyone watched as Jaune's human appearance turned full on devilish, with his ears becoming points, strange black markings on his face and body, blue fur that's barely a couple millimeters long covering his skin. It happened in a ripple effect, like scales shuffling on a reptile.

He turned to him, eyes hard. He picks him up by the front of his shirt and teleports into the air, letting go before teleporting down to do the same to each of the other members. They screamed and hit the ground hard. Jaune picked up Cardin and growled in his face, baring his fangs.

"You're going to never bully anyone again, or you'll have me to answer to. Got it?"

Cardin nodded, as the smell of something rancid emitted from him. The sound of liquid hitting the ground was heard.

"Good. Now, clean yourself up and take whatever dignity you have and go" CRDL couldn’t get out of there quick enough, tripping over each other as they ran. Jaune sighed and tried to calm down, popping his neck a bit. As he did, his appearance became, once again, human.


End file.
